


Ritual

by CannibaLilly



Series: Goretober 2017 [6]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibaLilly/pseuds/CannibaLilly
Summary: Hooded figures have kidnapped Valkyrie. Will she be able to escape before they can sacrifice her?Day 6 of my Goretober challenge!





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Goretober Rating: (3/10). I've always wanted to write a scene set in a temple.

The air in the temple was stuffy. The amount of lit candles and the lack of windows was to blame for that, Valkyrie mused as she craned her neck to get a look around. She was bound to a stone table with ropes around both her wrists and ankles. The 'temple' she was in really just looked like a small church that had all its benches removed. They had kept the altar and simply hung a red veil over it. The candles were mainly here to cast a spooky light and keep everything else from looking too tacky. As far as Valkyrie could tell, they failed at that one job rather spectacularly.

 

„Valkyrie Cain,“ an ominous voice announced and three hooded figures entered Valkyrie's field of vision. „Welcome to your own demise.“

 

The hooded figure in the middle had spoken and Valkyrie didn't recognize his voice, but it was impossible to tell who the other two were, or in how much danger she really was.

 

„Are you ready to face your Maker?“

 

Valkyrie searched her memory for any clue to who these people were or even how she had got here, but all she came up with was a big, blank gap and a dull headache.

 

The trio had reached her table. „Do you know who we are?“ the one in the middle asked with what was supposedly meant to be a sneer.

 

„No, should I?“ By the way they talked they probably weren't worshippers of the faceless ones, as they had spoken of her „Maker“, singular, but that didn't tell her who they _were_. 

 

„Well, in the end it does not matter who serves justice, just as long as it is served,“ the man continued and reached his hands out to both sides. His two companions reached into their robes. The figure to his right had delicate fingers, the hands of a woman, and she handed him a vial with a red liquid. The figure to his right was the tallest, his hands were gloved so there was no telling who he was. He handed his superior a long silver dagger.

 

Instinctively, Valkyrie tensed. That was an awfully pointy dagger he had there. She tried straining against the ropes, but they wouldn't budge. Whoever had done this had clearly know what they were doing.

 

„Look, I don't know what you think you're going to achieve by doing this, but-“

 

„Let us not waste time with idle chatter,“ the man said and uncork the vial and poured the liquid over Valkyrie's face. It didn't sting and it didn't even smell bad. Actually, it tasted vaguely of-

 

„Grape juice?“

 

„Silence!“

 

The man raised the dagger with both hands. He raised it far over his head.

 

„Wait a moment!“ Valkyrie exclaimed. Usually it was her wit that got her out of a predicament like this. Her wit or the ability to punch someone in the face. Both needed more time than she had right now. Didn't villains even have the common decency to waste some time by gloating?

 

Before she could come up with another clever remark or even hope that some back-up showed up, the man brought the dagger down hard. Valkyrie screamed as she felt the pressure on her stomach. She didn't feel the cut yet, only the pressure. That must be the shock setting in.

 

The man turned around, addressing his companions. „The feat is done! All glory to-,“ but before Valkyrie could find out who all the glory of her death would go to, the tall companion hit his superior straight in the face and sent him staggering against Valkyrie's table. Clattering, the knife fell off of her and to the ground. Valkyrie frowned and looked down her torso. Apparently she was unharmed.

 

„Traitor!“ the woman screamed and lunged at the man, but he was faster and, with a flick of his wrist, sent the woman flying through the temple.

 

The man pulled down his hood and Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. „You're late,“ she told him and then „look out!“

 

The man came for Skulduggery. His hood has slipped off and Valkyrie could see that his doughy face was contorted in hatred. Different than the woman, he didn't waste time by shouting insults and that gave him enough of an element of surprise to knock Skulduggery to the ground.

 

Valkyrie closed her hands around the ropes that bound her wrists and started collecting the heat in her palms. It hurt, but finally she managed to burn through her bonds. Getting rid of the ropes on her ankles was easier and finally she could hop of the table. Just in time to see the man rising the dagger once more and slamming it into Skulduggery's side.

 

The moment he released his grip on the handle, the dagger fell to the ground. „What?“

 

Skulduggery kicked the man off and Valkyrie collected the dagger. Gingerly, she pressed against its blade with her finger. The blade slid into the handle. Smiling, she pocketed it. Who knew when this could come in handy.

 

Eventually, Skulduggery got to his feed and smoothed his robes.

 

„Nice outfit,“ she commented. „The timing could have been better though. For a moment I thought I was in actual danger.“

 

„You're welcome,“ Skulduggery replied and pulled something out of his sleeve. It was his hat. He put it on and tilted it at just the right angle. „Shall we?“

 

Valkyrie smiled and together they ran.


End file.
